


Knives leave scars (inside the mind) [Art for SherlockianGirl14]

by AbbyYukiko



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 15:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5933170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyYukiko/pseuds/AbbyYukiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for Knives leave scars (inside the mind) by SherlockianGirl14, as part of the Sabriel Big Bag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knives leave scars (inside the mind) [Art for SherlockianGirl14]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Knives leave scars (inside the mind)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5929402) by [SherlockianGirl14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianGirl14/pseuds/SherlockianGirl14). 



 

You can read [SherlockianGirl14's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianGirl14/pseuds/SherlockianGirl14) story [here.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5929402/chapters/13636921)

 


End file.
